1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a lens collar module thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a projector and a lens collar module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A projector is a display apparatus used for producing large size images. An imaging principle of the projector is to convert a light beam generated by a light source module into an image beam through a light valve, and then the image beam may be projected onto a screen or a wall through a lens. With development of the projection technique and reduction of the fabrication cost, utilization of the projector is gradually developed from commercial use to domestic use.
The projector generally has a lens collar used for shielding a gap between the lens and a casing of the projector and also used for decorating. The aforementioned image beam may be projected outside the projector through the lens collar. The lens collar may be assembled to the projector by adhesion, though such assembling method results in a fact that the lens is hard to be disassembled from the casing of the projector, and may not be independently replaced. If the lens is assembled to the projector through a screwing approach, the lens may be easily disassembled. However, a relatively large internal space of the projector is required to accomplish the assembling through the screwing approach. A Taiwan patent No. 1304300 discloses an assembling approach of engaging a lens to a camera.